nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Nitro Type Wiki:Moderator requests/Archive
This is a list of archived requests. DO NOT ARCHIVE REQUESTS YOURSELF. WAIT FOR AN ADMINISTRATOR TO DO IT!!!!!!!! User:Dangerbob * Applying for: Discussions Moderator Hello, I was hoping to be considered for a Discussions Moderator. I log onto this wiki daily, and check in with the discussions several times. I am familiar with the rules of discussion posts and think that I would be a good candidate for moderating them. I have experience with moderating Discord servers in the past, and therefore have good judgement skills. I would take the appropriate action against users violating the rules. --Dangerbob (talk) 01:56, December 13, 2018 (UTC) User:Hi1123 * Applying for: New Page Reviewer Hi! I would like to be considered for this position because I am on every day and always check what has happened and what pages have been changed or added. I am fairly experienced with what is and what isn't supposed to be on pages. Jacob and Cheetawolfnitrotyper have taught me and helped me to understand what is and what isn't necessary. --[[[User:Hi1123 (talk)]] (talk) 22:07, May 10, 2018 (UTC) User:Davidbw58 * Applying for: Discussions Moderator Hi! I am an acquaintance of Cheetawolf on other wikis, and now that I am so hopelessly addicted to nitro type and I've learned a lot about how to use Fandom, I thought to come here since Discussions Moderator is open. I never use inappropriate language, I've learned to talk nicely to everyone, (except trolls) and I come on fandom regularly. If I have to wait awhile, that's fine. Thanks!---User:Davidbw58 User talk:Davidbw58 23:53 EDT May 10 2018 :You have zero contributions to this wiki except for messaging on people's walls. Perhaps help out on the wiki before asking for rights? Keep in mind just because you're friends with an admin doesn't give you special privileges. Earn it like the rest of us. -Qwerty91994 (talk?) 17:04, May 12, 2018 (UTC) User:Hi1123 * Applying for: Discussions Moderator Hi! I would like to be considered for this position because I am on every day and am very responsible. I also don't use any inappropriate language and am respectful of others. If I need to wait a few years, I can do that.--[[[User:Hi1123 (talk)]] (talk) 22:07, May 10, 2018 (UTC) **Please be more active on Discussions first before asking for rights. You haven't really been starting up conversations there recently. Try to be a little bit more active and then I'll consider it. Thanks! Cheetawolfnitrotyper (talk) 12:33, May 21, 2018 (UTC) User:F4U-Corsair *Applying for: New Page Reviewer Hello, I would like to apply as a new page reviewer. I think that I am capable and worthy enough of doing so. F4U-Corsair (talk) 17:35, January 16, 2018 (UTC) :Yep, you can have the rights. Granted access. Cheetawolfnitrotyper (talk) 17:36, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Category:Staff applications User:ThePokegeek5000 *Applying for: Content Moderator Hello, I would like to apply for a low key job that allows me to edit the protected pages, but not too much responsibility. I won't hurt anything, but mainly want to go through and fix things as needed. THX! (I have a custom signature) ThePokegeek5000 23:19, January 16, 2018 (UTC) :I will assume that you meant content moderator rights. Gave you the rights. Good luck! Cheetawolfnitrotyper (talk) 03:46, January 17, 2018 (UTC) User:SyzaT *Applying for: Content Moderator Hello, I would like to apply as a new Content Moderator. I have extensive know-how and experience when it comes to moderating both text and people. I can give you references if you would like. SyzaT (talk) 15:06, January 19, 2018 (PST) User:EpicNitroPup * Applying for: Chat Moderator I am applying for chat moderator. I know when someone is doing something bad or inappropriate. I will watch out for that in the chats. I will be extremely active on here. I hope to be accepted into this position! Thank you! EpicNitroPup 22:02, March 16, 2018 ::Replied on your talk page. Cheetawolfnitrotyper (talk) 17:16, March 20, 2018 (UTC) User:ItzzEitan * Applying for: News Moderator Hi, I would like to apply for News Moderator. I know when something is wrong because I am very experienced at this kind of stuff. I will try to be active as possible. In other words I am very active. I think I am very capable of this position! Thanks! ItzzEitan 7:39 EST (PM), March 19, 2018 **Hello, you haven't done anything yet to become one, so I'll have to decline your request. Cheetawolfnitrotyper (talk) 17:16, March 20, 2018 (UTC)